youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lachlan
Lachlan Ross Power (born ), known on YouTube as Lachlan is a gaming YouTuber mostly known for his Fortnite videos, although he had previously been successful in Pixelmon, How to Minecraft and Pokémon GO series. He was born on the 25th of August 1995. His Minecraft skin is a blonde haired male, wearing a red hoodie. His nicknames include; "JagBattleDuty", "The Lachers" and "Little Lachy". He is friends with; TBNRFrags, NoochM, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, Xrpmx13, Vikkstar123, Woofless and many others. He is a part of the Minecraft group "The Pack" with Vikkstar123, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, TBNRFrags and Woofless although the group has filmed for quite some time. His main YouTube channel, "Lachlan" has nearly 5 million subscribers as of mid-2018 and is steadily growing every day. His first background was made by the famous New Zealand Minecrafter otherwise know as LOGinHDi. His channel was primarily focused around Pokémon Go in 2016 into mid-2017 but has since shifted to Fortnite. Personal life Lachlan has a brother named Mitchell, who also plays Minecraft, his Minecraft name is "Fighter_Power" and he is currently an admin on Lachlan's Pixelmon server, "Pokeballers" '''(Now Shutdown). '''Lachlan currently lives in Brisbane, Australia. Pokeballers Pixelmon Server In June 2013, a bit into Lachlan's Youtubing Career, he started the Pokeballers Pixelmon Server. The Server started off as a single region and has since expanded into several smaller servers offering players the opportunity to play any style of pixelmon they wanted. They have also successfully replicated the original Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen games into their own Custom Kanto Map with NPC Trainers and the original games loot chests. The server spanned over 7 Servers including 2 Custom Pokeballer Regions with Player Gym Leaders, A Survival Map, Pixelmon Islands, The Kanto Map and their own Build Server that opens up to the public from time to time, to allow players to have a go at building and showcasing their creativity until Nintendo pulled the Pixelmon mod. How To Minecraft About 3/4ths of the way through 2014, Lachlan joined a server called How To Minecraft with many other YouTubers, such as TBNRfrags, Vikkstar123, Logdotzip, Ali-A, the Little Lizards, PeteZahHutt, JeromeASF and BajanCanadian, there is also Woofless, ChocoTheChocobo, xRpMx13, and Kenny (KenworthGaming). Lachlan has had at least 200-300 more subscribers since this series and about 1000 more views on each video. He experienced a great deal of success in How to Minecraft 2, more affectionately known as How 2 Minecraft and was in How To Minecraft 3, a more challenging play on Season 2 and featured split map with a "Red vs. Blue" theme jokingly called How 3 Minecraft for a significantly shorter time. The start of How To Minecraft 4 introduced new YouTubers such as LaakeB, TheInfamousQuiff and members of the Nice Posture Gang. Pixeltown Pixelmon Server Around September, 2014 Lachlan teamed up with several other users to launch the Pixeltown Pixelmon Server. Some YouTubers he teamed up with for this project include TinyTurtle, Little Lizard, OMGItsAliA and Vikkstar123 who are currently seperated between the 2 servers; Red and Blue for the duration of their series on the server. The Server itself is a Minecraft rendition of the 1st Series of the Pokémon Anime including some quests that are based on the anime itself and some that are completely original. Pokémon Go On July 6, 2016, Lachlan started filming his Pokémon Go vlogs/update videos. A running gag was his inability to get Lapras, despite catching several other rare Pokémon and encountering 2 wild Dragonites. He uploaded near daily content, but posted his last video about the most Mewtwos seen in a Legendary Raid on August 21 and has not returned despite new updates, believing the game had gotten stale and questioning Niantic's update schedule and dedication to the game (especially after Pokémon Go Fest) Treasure Wars Lachlan recorded a factions series on his server, Treasure Wars. The first season took place on the Forgotten Woods and the server seems to run on an engine similar to the server run by Rob (MrWoofless) and Preston (TBNRFrags), CosmicPvP as they share staff and similar features. Crazy Craft Series Lachlan has also recorded multiple Crazy Craft series such as Crazy Craft 3 and Crazier Craft, although the latter was stopped due to bugs on the server Mad Pack TBNRFrags and Lachlan recorded a series on the Mad Pack mod pack with MrWoofless Fortnite info to be added Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views